The Dream
by VidowDubs
Summary: A super random story that I originally created on a Discord server. This actually happened in my head. I closed my eyes, this happened, so I typed it in Discord. has Vidow, Gary, Oak, my friends, and more! This is completely random. Wild180 is my main, but I'm a part of VidowDubs, which is a Four Swords group my friends and I have. We'll be making more things soon! Hope you enjoy!


The Dream

Late at night one day, Wild180 was really sleepy. So, he decided he would close his eyes and try to sleep. And so, that is what Wild did. As soon as his eyes shut, he was greeted with seeing Shadow Link, Link, and Zelda as... Cabbage Patch Kids!

In a blur, he quickly opened his eyes, trying to mentally rid himself of the images now burned into his eyes. After discovering that, in fact, he could not dispel the disturbing Cabbage Patch Kids Links, he figured he would brace the nightmare. He closed his eyes to once again be met with darkness. And then...

Six small specks appeared on the previously empty horizon. Red, Blue, Green, Vio, Shadow, and Zelda. And they, were Carebears.

It was at this moment that Wild180 thought: ' _If Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination, we must be pretty messed up._ '

The real Shadow Link, Wild180's 'brother', then popped into Wild's head to witness these events.

"Are you OK?" He asked. Wild's dream-self just stared at him with no reply. Silence stood in the air for several minutes. "Uhm... okay then." Shadow, feeling a little unnerved by the way he was being stared at, exited the dream to return to whatever he was doing in the waking world.

Wild turned back around to where the Link Carebears were and continued to watch the magic unfold. Natsu appeared out of nowhere and started shooting fire at the Carebears, who apparently as well, and it ended up turning into a big magic fight.

While Natsu was busy fighting the others, he hadn't noticed one of them sneak behind him until the Carebear (It was Green Link) bit his leg. In surprise and anger, he was quick to defeat the Carebears.

Professor Oak then said to Gary, "You're a trainer, Gary."

Gary gasped with tear filed eyes and punched Professor Oak, running away. "Thank you, Gramps! Thank you!" He cried.

The scene turned to white, before coming back in on Gary in Pallet Town walking to the front of the Pokémon Lab.

"Alright, today's the day- I'm going to get my first Pokémon!" Gary ran into Professor Oak's lab. "Gramps! I'm here!"

He stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw: the lab was trashed; the Pokéballs all still there but... there was a _fourth_ one, and it was open. Lying on the ground past the, well, whatever it's called that holds the Pokéball, was Professor Oak, his Grandpa.

And, standing on top of the Professor's limp body, was none-other than the fourth Pokémon: a Shadow Pikachu. The Shadow Pikachu was unlike any other. While this one did indeed have pitch-black fur, it had a violet underbelly and fur tuft on top of it's head, in between it's ears, which was violet coloured as well. It was like a mini purple mo-hawk! It wore a hat and weird medieval tunic type thing. Its eyes glowed red and it was the obvious cause of the Professor's death.

Gary stooped down to the Pikachu, picking it up. "I think we're going to get along just fine, Sp00ky."

Just then, Marquis, another kid set to receive her Pokémon that day, barged in to see the scene. Before Gary could react, she punched him in the face, taking Pikachu from him. "What kid of idiotic name is Sp00ky!? Also, back off, Shadow is mine." She grabbed Shadow's Pokéball and a Pokédex, leaving the building.

Later in her Pokémon journey, Marquis became friends with Gym Leaders Bri and Zelda, journeying with them. She also caught a Charmander, Wartortle, and Treecko, who she decided to dress like Shadow. She named the Charmander Red, and he donned a red tunic and hat. Wartortle was Blue, also with clothes coloured to match his namesake, and Green was the name of the Treecko.

During the 39th of what they decided to call "episodes" (or just the days of their journey), they are walking in a beautiful forest when Zelda suggests they take a break.

The three Trainers sit down, and let their Pokémon out of their Pokéballs to play for a bit. Shadow, feeling lonely as the other Pokémon played with each other, walks up to a tree with a vine. He grabs the vine and swings across the river to the other side.

He starts wandering around the forest on the opposite side of the river. He comes across a clearing and walks into it. He sits on a small rock. Shadow feels a tap on his shoulder and quickly turns around.

Standing there was a group of Pikachus, smiling at him.

He mumbles a hello, a bit overwhelmed as they are all so friendly, that is, until he spots a Pikachus near the back of the group.

The group was a mix of both male and female Pikachu (unlike the episode of Pokémon this is based off of, where they are all males because the creators hadn't made the different between males and females yet), but there was one girl who stood out to him above all...

The dreamy Pikachu wore a purple hat and tunic, had brilliant blue eyes and was the only one not staring at him. Instead, she was observing the nature around her as though she had never seen it in her whole life.

Shadow jumped off the rock and walked up to her, wanting to meet her. He asked the Pikachu what her name was, and she responded with Vio.

"Vio, what a nice name. I am Shadow." Shadow told her.

"You smell like humans," Vio noted, looking at him, "and Pokémon, yet the Pokémon smell is rather faint... You like your Trainer, and want to be friends with her Pokémon, but are scared of them.. They don't really try to let you in their group because they fear your awesome power..."

Shadow stared at Vio. She had figured all that out just by smelling and looking at him!?

"And... you feel a strange attachment to me." Vio looked up from the ground to stare into his eyes.

Shadow felt heat rising to his face. She was just.. staring at him. "U-uh.. w-well... I-I mean..." He stared back at her, at a loss for words. Her eyes were so captivating...

Vio smiled. "You're lucky I want to get a Trainer, Shady. And, you should know, that I feel that same pull as you do."

Shadow's heart went crazy. All he could hear was those words she had spoken. He grinned like an idiot. The pair then ran back through the forest to get to the Trainers. Shadow offered to help Vio across the river, but of course, she denied it. In fact, watching her swing across the river was amazing. As she swung, she did little dances, and ended with a flip onto land. Shadow, trying to mimic her and show-off, ended up fall into the river mid-swing and got dragged out by Vio.

When they finally returned to Marquis and her friends, Marquis was so happy. She had been looking for Shadow everywhere! She noticed Vio, and walked over to her.

"Is this your new friend, Shadow?" She leaned down and ruffled Vio's fur, "She's very pretty. Hey, how would you feel about coming with us, girl? I'm sure Shadow would appreciate it."

"Pi!" Vio nodded. Marquis smiled and threw a Pokéball at the Pikachu, who was caught immediately. Marquis then let Vio out, and Vio ran over to Shadow and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He preceded to faint happily, leaving Bri and Zelda fawning over how cute Vio and Shadow are together.

Shadow and Vio went on to be best friends, and eventually Pokémates.

It was at this moment Wild woke up. He thought it had been a pretty good dream. Too bad it was over.


End file.
